parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Popular Rayman Parody Series - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are the most popular Rayman parody series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Parody Lists: Rayman the UbiSoft Character and Friends *Rayman as Thomas *Houdini as Edward *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Polokus as James *Baby Globox as Percy *Murfy as Toby *Joe as Duck *Otti Psi as Donald *Romeo Patti as Douglas *Gonzo as Oliver *Ly the Fairy as Emily *Ninjaws as Spencer *Tily as Rosie *Cookie as Arthur *Teensie 1 as Bash *Teensie 2 as Dash *Admiral Razorbeard as Devious Diesel *Donkey Kong as Hank *Betilla as Molly *Teensie 3 as Salty *Teensie 4 as Ben *Barbara as Lady *Teensie 5 as Bill *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Dennis *Doc as Murdoch LIMBLESS HEROES *Rayman as Ten Cents *Globox as Big Mac *Polokus as OJ *Bzzit as Top Hat *Clark as Warrior *LacMac as Hercules *Baby Globox as Sunshine *Sam The Snake as Grampus *The General (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Star *Admiral Razorbeard as Zorran *Axel as Zebedee *Foutch as Zak *Teensie 1 and 2 as Zip and Zug *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Captain Zero *Teensie 9 as Fire Chief *Uglette as Lillie Lightship *Ly The Fairy as Sally Seaplane *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey and Grolem 13 as Burke and Blair *Count Razoff as Bluenose *The Talking Elephant (from Tonic Trouble) as Lord Stinker *Globox Kid 6 as Sea Rouge *Globox Kid 5 as Boomer *The Clerk (from Tonic Trouble) as Izzy Gomez *Murfy as Billy Shoepack *Doc (from Tonic Trouble) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Cookie as Coast Guard *The Musician as Coast Guard's Messenger *Teensie 4 and 5 as Frank and Eddie *Reflux as Johnny Cuba *Robot Dinosaur as The Ghostly Galleon Rayman Limbless *Rayman as Theodore Tugboat *Ly as Emily Disney UbiSoft Parodys Creamocchia *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (I know Cream is female, and Pinocchio is male) *Thomas (from TTTE) as Geppetto (Both father figures to Cream and Pinocchio) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both beautiful) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman (Both evil) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro the Whale (Both travel in the sea) *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Lampwick (I know Peach is female and good, and Lampwick is male and bad) *The Globox Children as The Real Children *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Gideon Category:UbiSoftFan94 The Limbless Rescuers Rayman and Baby Globox 2 Namyar Sodor Rayman Limbless Rugrats Rayman and the Limblesses Limblesstales The Limblesssons Rayman the Limbless Super Limbless Brothers Baby Globox Rayman and the Heroes The Little Limbless That Could *Murfy as Chip *Baby Globox as Eric *Rayman as Tillie *Uglette as Georgia *LacMac as Doc *Clark as Farnsworth *Globox as Pete *Polokus as Jebediah *Cookie as Tower *Ly as Jill *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Rollo the Clown *Razorwife as Grumpella *Sam The Snake as Strech *Betilla as Missy *The Teensies as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Joe as Handy Pandy *The Talking Elephant (from Tonic Trouble) as Purky the Baby Elephant *Tarayzan as Chippers *Person 8 and 9 (from Tonic Trouble) as the Giraffes *Admiral Razorbeard as The Big Wolf *Electoons as The Little Wolf *Jano as The Eagle *Reflux (Fire Monster Form) as The Voice Inside The Cave Category:UbiSoftFan94 Rayman and Ly Rayman Limbless Polokus Rayman Limbless A Libmless Lifes Wreck It Burk Limbless Tunes Houdini and Rayman Rayman's Fun and Fancy Free *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - (Both small and the main heroes) *Bembette as Cleo *Razoff as The Big Cat *Uglette as Dinah Shore - (Both wise) *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bongo *Suzy (from Tonic Trouble) as Lulubelle - (Both beautiful and fall in love with Agent Ed and Bongo) *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Lumpjaw - (Both strong, evil, and mean to Agent Ed and Bongo) *Ninjaws, Andre, Robot Pirates 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Teensies 3, 4, Casey Jr, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Montana, Harry Hogwarts, Tootle, Zephie, Ivor, Blue, Huey, Pete, and Tillie (from Casey Jr & Friends, Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Play Safe, Harry Potter, Little Golden Book Land, Chuggington, Ivor the Engine, Choo Choo, and The Little Engine That Could) as The Other Bears - (All bad, later good) *Houdini as Edgar Bergan - (Edgar Bergan's voice suits Houdini) *Barbara as Luana Patten *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Charlie as McCarthy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ophelia *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Mortimer Snerd *Ly the Fairy as The Golden Harp - (Both beautiful) *The Other Casey Jr and Friends Characters as The Animals in Fun and Fancy Free *Sonic (frp, Sonic) as Mickey Mouse *Mario (from Mario) as Donald Duck *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Goofy Goof *Joe, The Musician, Baby Globoxes 2, 3, 9, Teensies 11 12, 5, 6, and 7 as The Crows *Thomas (from TTTE) as The Scarecrow *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Willie The Giant *Emily (from TTTE) as The Cow *Axel, Foutch, Knaarens 1, 2, and 3, and Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandiocot) as The Dragonflies *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as The Fish Category:UbiSoftFan94 Frozen Naymar Rayman Doo Ly White and the Seven Heroes *Ly the Fairy as Snow White (Both beautiful) *Rayman as Prince Charming (Both fall in love with Ly the Fairy and Snow White) *Wendy O'Koopa (from Super as The Wicked Queen (Both evil and mean) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Humbert the Huntsman (Both half bad and good) *Dingpot (from Banjo-Kazooie) as The Magic Mirror *May Maple (from Pokemon) as Doc (I know May Maple is female) *Shadow (from Sonic X) as Grumpy (Both grumpy) *Max Maple (from Pokemon) as Happy (Both small and smart) *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Bashful (Both clumsy) *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Sneezy (I know Dawn is female) *Cream (from Sonic X) as Dopey (I know Cream is female) *Gruntilda (from Banjo-Kazooie) as The Wicked Witch *Splatter and Dodge (from TTTE) as The Vultures (All of them are twins) *Robot Pirates as Wolves, Trees, Bats, and Crocodiles *The Globox Children as Snow White's Animals *The Owl as Himself The Great Limbless Detective *Rayman as Basil *Agent Ed as Dawson The Namyar Book The Naymar King The Namyar Before Time Rayman the Pooh *Rayman as Winnie the Pooh Category:UbiSoftFan94